Rescue Me
Rescue Me is the seventeenth episode of the Fifth Season and the hundred and sixth episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary MARKOS ARRIVES IN MYSTIC FALLS — In order to keep from being harmed by Sloan and the Travelers, and Enzo agree to make a trip to Atlanta to find a newly discovered doppelganger. Caroline is surprised when Enzo opens up to her about his past. and spend an awkward afternoon at ’s parent-teacher conference, where they hear bad news about his behavior at school. Afterwards, Damon reluctantly tells Elena upsetting news about Jeremy's personal life. has an unsettling encounter with Luke, and learns more about his family history. Liv fills Jeremy in on the rumors about the Travelers’ next move and demonstrates her considerable power. Jeremy makes an unexpected deal with Liv, then makes a decision that is devastating to Elena. Stefan and Caroline share a special moment of friendship. Finally, a terrifying turn of events at the Travelers’ camp leads to the appearance of their mysterious leader, Markos. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Tom Avery * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Michael Malarkey as Enzo *Caitlin McHugh as Sloan *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker Guest Cast *Raffi Barsoumian as Markos Co-Star *Lana Young as Pam Douglas Trivia *Antagonist: Markos, Sloan and Liv. *This is the last episode before another three week-break. It is the first time in the show's run that no more than two or three episodes have aired back-to-back during the second half of the season. *This is the second time that TVD goes to Atlanta, GA (where the series is filmed) since Season 1's Bloodlines where Damon and Elena had their first road trip together. *This is the third time that Mystic Falls High School is featured this season. *Liv tries to kill Elena in this episode as the Traveler's need both a female and male doppleganger, with Elena's death the Traveler's have nothing. Liv tells Elena that she was originally sent to protect her from the Travler's, but kill her if she had to. *Elena and Stefan are the last living (undead) doppelgangers, as Tom Avery was killed in this episode. This also confirms that other doppelgangers with previously unknown status (i.e. Tatia) are deceased. *This episode confirms it has been 4 months since Silas's death in Death and the Maiden, this means that from Deadman on Campus through this episode takes place from December 2011 to at least late March or early April 2012 in the series timeline. *Since the previous episode'' While You Were Sleeping'' takes place during Spring Break and this episode is the following day, it means that Elena, Bonnie and Caroline's freshman year at Whitmore College is almost over as most colleges/universities end there school year earlier than K-12 schools. *This is the fifth episode this season to have eight cast members. Body Count *Tom Avery - broken neck, killed by Enzo. *Hazel-doorknob through head, killed by Enzo. Continuity *This episode marks the first appearance of Markos, this season's primary antagonist and leader of the Travelers. *This episode marks the 90th appearance of Caroline and the 80th appearance of Bonnie in the show. *This is the first time since her introduction that Nadia is absent for 2 episodes in a row because she died in[[ Gone Girl| Gone Girl]]. *Tyler was last seen in Gone Girl. *Anna is mentioned in this episode, she was last seen in Ghost World. *All of the main characters were present in this episode. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *" " is an American comedy-drama television series that premiered on the FX Network on the 21st of July, 2004 and concluded on the 7th of September, 2011. The series focuses on the professional and personal lives of a group of New York City firefighters working in a fictitious Harlem firehouse, post 9/11. The protagonist and focal point of the series is veteran New York City Firefighter Tommy Gavin (Denis Leary). The series follows Tommy's troubled family and co-workers as they deal with real life issues, either with post 9/11 trauma or their own domestic problems. Tommy struggles with the loss of his cousin and best friend Jimmy Keefe, as well as fifty-nine other firefighters whom he knew, who died in the World Trade Center on the 21st of September, 2001. *Rescue Me may also refer to the Rhythm and Blues song by Fontella Bass which has been covered by many performers. *Rescue Me is also the name of songs by the following artists: Madonna, Daughtry and You Me at Six. *Rescue Me was also the name of the final episode of season 3 of the TV series Cheers. Quotes :Extended Promo :Liv: "The Travellers are up to something big." :Sloan: "Tell me where to find your doppelganger!" :Elena: "Last night was a mistake." :Damon:'' "Maybe we should keep making mistakes."'' :Liv: "Elena Gilbert?" :Damon: "It's very difficult to explain to your brother that you just broke up with the former love of his life and then.. broke the bed." :Paleyfest Promo :Damon : "All I know, I wanna rip your clothes off right here in the middle of this hall, throw you in one of these rooms and kiss every square inch of your body." :Elena : "You and I, we're messy and complicated, that's why I need you to let me go." :Caroline :'' "We had a deal, I find Stefan's last living doppelganger and in return you stop using Stefan to psychicly doppelbomb him."'' :Luke :'' "And how is our precious anchor to the other side?"'' :Liv : "I'm letting her think she's teaching me magic." :Gramms : "Something's wrong over here Bonnie." :Luke : "You think the travelers are about to make their move, their leader Markos is here." :Elena : "Perfect. A dead, old guy with a mysterious evil plan." :Markos : "I'm the reason Stefan and Elena are being drawn together." :Enzo ': ''"Break out the popcorn blondie." :Damon' : "Don't you dare, hey, Enzo!"'' :Damon :'' "Well this just keeps getting better and better."'' :Elena : (Wakes up gaspng) :Markos :'' "It's done."'' :Webclip 1# :Damon: "Clock's busted, what am I paying my PTA dues for? I am gonna file a complaint." :Elena: "Is that why you're here?" :Damon: "You left me in charge of Jeremy when you went off to Whitmore, I've had this on my calendar for months. :Elena:'' "Really? So, no other reason?"'' :Damon:'' "Why? Is there something else you wanna talk about? Oh come on, don't pretend like you're not still tingly from this morning."'' :Elena: "Could we just focus on Jeremy, please?" :Damon:'' "Right, okay, well speaking of hypotheticals. If Jeremy was running around with another girl, would you wanna know about it?"'' :Elena: "What are you talking about? What girl?" :Damon: "Bonnie's little witch trainee, Liv. I saw her and Jeremy sharing a top shelf bottle of inhibition killer at the grill this morning." :Elena:'' "Jeremy wouldn't do that to Bonnie."'' :Damon: "Again, need I remind you he once had an affair with a ghost. I mean the only thing that was missing was a sappy love song and a pottery wheel." : :Webclip 2# :Tyler: "Breakfast of champions." :Matt:'' "Let me guess, this is about Elena?"'' :Damon: "You know, that is so incredibly insightful Donovan, you are really street-smart from working behind that bar for... what is it? Three years now?" :Tyler: "At least he's not looking for answers at the bottom of a glass." :Damon: "Tyler Lockwood's now a life coach despite running his own life into the ground. Perfect." :Matt: "If you want advice, why don't you just talk to Stefan?" :Damon: "Because it's difficult to explain to your brother that you just broke up with the former love of his life and then broke the bed." :Tyler: "Woah, TMI." :Damon:'' "Besides, I've got you two idiots. Mystic Falls' amateur therapists."'' :Matt:'' "I'm only listening to you because I'm getting paid."'' :[[Damon|'Damo'n]]: "Less and less by the second. Anyway, Stefan's not an option, he's off doing some research project with Caroline. Don't worry wolf boy, I'm sure they're just friends." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - Rescue Me Trailer|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries Season 5 - PaleyFest Promo HD|PaleyFest Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x17 Webclip 1 - Rescue Me HD|Webclip The Vampire Diaries 5x17 Webclip 2 - Rescue Me HD|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Rescue Me|Rehash Pictures Rescue01.jpg Rescue02.jpg Rescue03.jpg Rescue04.jpg Rescue05.jpg Rescue06.jpg Rescue07.jpg Rescue08.jpg Caroline_and_Enzo_Behind_the_Scenes_5x17.jpg|Behind the scenes 5x17 Dex.png Whichone.jpg Travellers on the move.jpg Liv2.jpg Mystery witch traveller.jpg Tyler.jpg Enzo & Caroline.jpg Travellers crowd.jpg Sloan2.jpg Stefan2.jpg Stefan 2.jpg Stefan 3.jpg Doppel Stefan human 2.jpg Doppel Stefan human.jpg Damon & Elena in bed.jpg Damon2.jpg Elena & Damon 4.jpg Damon & Elena in Chemistry class.jpg Damon & Elena in Chemistry class 5.jpg Damon & Elena in Chemistry class 6.jpg Damon & Elena in Chemistry class 2.jpg Damon & Elena in Chemistry class 3.jpg Damon & Elena in Chemistry class 4.jpg Doppel & Caroline 2.jpg Doppel & Caroline.jpg Doppel & Caroline 3.jpg Doppel & Caroline 4.jpg Stefan & Caroline.jpg Liv 2.jpg Elena4.jpg Liv & Elena.jpg Liv & Elena 2.jpg Liv & Elena 3.jpg Liv & Elena 4.jpg Liv & Elena 5.jpg Elena5.jpg Elena 5.jpg Elena7.jpg Elena 7.jpg Damon Matt & Tyler.jpg Damon at grill.jpg Damon at grill 2.jpg Elena & Damon.jpg Elena & Damon 2.jpg Elena & Damon 3.jpg Damon3.jpg capture-20140326-180221.png vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h41m06s250.png vlcsnap-2014-03-26-12h40m35s12.png|Elena and Damon in the classroom vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h41m39s89.png vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h41m50s224.png vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h42m01s71.png vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h42m06s138.png vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h42m55s91.png vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h43m24s141.png vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h42m36s177.png vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h53m20s202.png vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h53m38s139.png vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h53m51s2.png vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h54m11s209.png vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h54m36s172.png vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h54m56s137.png vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h54m19s43.png Steroline_4x17.png Steroline_4x17...jpg Stefan_and_Caroline_4x17.jpg Steroline_in_4x17.png The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 2022.jpg Delena5X17dream2.jpg Delena5X17dream.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 2292.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 2295.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 2298.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 1444.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 1132.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 1162.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 1173.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 1160.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 1148.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 0485.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 0199.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 0203.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 0204.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 0180.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 0194.jpg Bjxk21uIUAAqR0y.jpg enzo-in-517.jpg tvd-candice-accola-interview-rescue-me.jpg tvd-rescue-me-caroline-stefan.jpg imag.jpg CarolinForbes.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E17.pg.jpg tumblr_n35b07cLap1scvqc8o1_500.jpg tumblr_n35b07cLap1scvqc8o2_500.jpg 4561.jpg The.vVampire.Diaries.S05E17.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 12.05 -2014.05.06 01.53.03-.jpg Normal tvd517-0143.jpg Normal tvd517-0125.jpg Normal tvd517-0117.jpg Normal tvd517-0092.jpg Normal tvd517-0086.jpg Normal tvd517-0084.jpg Normal tvd517-0083.jpg Normal tvd517-0075.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters